In Loving Memory
by Damsel In Distress
Summary: An article written by Rita Skeeter when she stumbled upon something stunning and appalling about the *boy?*- who- lived. Includes an interesting interview with Harry and someone VERY close to him. Please read & review!!!


**_In Loving Memory_**

**By reporter Rita Skeeter**

**__**

**__**

**_Dedicated to Harriet Potter_**

**_This publication was produced in remembrance of Harry Potter's once precious gender. In spite of this tragedy Harry Potter was able to shed a ray of light onto this very dark subject. _**

**_May Harriet Rest in Peace and be memorised forever in the hearts of those who have been fortunate enough to spend time with the late Harriet. _**

**_We love you Harriet and hope you are happy wherever you are now._**

In the summer of 2003 the Harriet Potter was to be a victim of a murderous rampage leaving one cherished member of Gryffindor, spirit shaken forever.

The victim in question was the late beloved Harriet Potter who was also known as the feminine part of Harry Potter. That week was to be Harriet's 2-year anniversary as the female part of Harry Potter. Harriet initially beHarrye a member of the Gryffindor house through his other gender connection. He was formally and officially inducted onto the Gryffindor house's wall of fame two weeks after his grand arrival. "Harriet" was given the name "Harriet" on her arrival into the world but a few weeks ago prior to its being acquainted with the Gryffindor house. 

This fine gender was about to experience the wrath of a diabolical little ferret or other wise termed affectionately as "Drakey luv". This fateful evening was to test Harriet's love of life. 

During this emotional and turbulent interview "Harriet" requested that we not use her given name and for the remainder of this article shall be referred to as "Harry." 

This interview took place before "Harriet" departed from this world. The interview was conducted under unusual circumstances after the fatal incident, which took place recently. Harriet died due to major complications during surgery. 

These were her final words last spoken to the public and our well wishes are with her and the Gryffindor members and one very special Draco Malfoy (if you are reading) *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*

**_"Harry, the viewers heard about this very melancholy tragedy. What or whom would you place as haven given you the most assistance during this very traumatic experience?"_**

I guess everyone helped me though this experience but I must express my gratitude to first and foremost Severus Snape. He was really, really supportive (if you catch my meaning). This wonderful man battled bravely and continuously. His love and loyalty during this distressing time was most comforting and supportive. If he had not been there I would not know where I would be now. He has been my eternal inspiration! It was as if he were the light at the end of a dark and narrow tunnel. 

**_"I have often heard you refer to this calamity as a reawakening. Do you still hold the same sentiments or has your spare time spent in Professor Snape's care given you time to re consider this depressing situation?"_**

In my own persona opinion my time spent in my hero's care has only reaffirmed my ideas. Time spent here as given me a chance to rediscover myself. This really has been a most enlightening experience. It is here that I have found the inner peace and now I am one. I am finally whole again.

**_"I must pose one last question if you do not object. I wish to inquire after your plaque in the Gryffindor house wall of fame. I have heard rumours concerning your actual standing and status in the house.. If you consider this too confidential and private then I shall not press you further but how are you ranked in Gryffindor?"_**

I apologise but this is a particularly intimate subject for me and I do not wish to elaborate on this particular topic. However I will give this statement that I have always been perfectly well and readily accepted. 

**_"I appreciate your taking the time and effort for this very harrowing interview. I truly appreciate your courageous spirit in taking the initiative for this obviously tormenting past hour. I award you full thanks and hope you recover as swiftly and easily as possible. I bid good day to you and hope the best for your situation."_**

**_At 12:00 that night Harriet passed away. An inquest was held two days after her death but the results were found to be inconclusive. A memorial service will be held on the upcoming Saturday and all friends, family and well wishers are welcomed. _**

THE END!

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!

And if you're wondering I am not like this normally. 

If there are any questions or queries that plague your mind please I implore you do not hesitate to ask!

And for your information if I did not explain this clearly before Harriet and Harry are one and the same person.


End file.
